Rules
Here on the LDCBW, we have certain rules that need to be followed to ensure a stress free environment for all users. They are listed below. Please take a look at them! Rules may update as we move along! As far as I know, there is no way to mass relay any updates, so it's up to you to check for changes! Rules: General *Please be respectful and civil! Try and resolve all disputes on your talk pages! If things get too heated or a resolve cannot be reached, Moderators will get involved. *Please only edit your own pages! Fixing a Typo you saw someone else make is fine, but nothing more than that! If you see someone has put their lion in the wrong category or is missing a category, tell the user or an admin! *'Save the drama for your mama!' As amusing as Liovent and COAL can be, this isn't the place to post about them! Try a blog instead! This goes for general drama as well! *This wiki is dedicated to kings and heirs only! You may post your own info on your profile, meaning threads, art, ect. Blog posts can also be utilized for this as well as trades! We encourage you to do all promise/deal transactions on site to lessen the chance of scamming. You may make suggestions about the wiki via blog posts and leave them on Jaxterhammer's page for consideration! *Try and keep the wiki >16 friendly! This is not the place for potentially controversial like politics, religion, race, sexuality, ect. Lioden has a board for 18+ subjects!. *If you are not satisfied with how a administrator handled a situation, feel free to broach the subject to a higher leveled admin. If you still are not satisfied and the situation is serious enough, consult the admins at the Main Wikia. * Vandalism of pages, categories, pictures and anything else will absolutely not be tolerated! This will more often than not end in a permanent banning of the offending account! If you try to ban-evade using sock puppets and cause chaos, you will be reported to the community wikia and be banned from globally from all wikias. Rules: Kings *Please stick to the format. It doesn't need to be copied directly and you can add or subtract things you feel you do not need. However, un-formatted pages run the risk of being deleted. You will be warned first by an admin before we take action! *Please link all your kings back to your user profile! *When posting kings, please make sure they are shown with No Decor on them. You can temporarily hide decor on your king's page! Screenshots can be taken by clicking PrtScr or Print Screen. Rules: Chats *The above rules also apply to chat! Try and limit sales talk to Blog posts however! Handy Dandy Wiki Guide! It occurred to me that some of you might not have edited a wikia before! Here's a quick run-through of the basics! Source Editor or Visual Editor If this is your first time on a wiki, when you first try to edit it will take you to a visual editor. That isn't what you want! What you want is the code itself on the source editor! Adding Pages Once you click that button, you will taken to this screen: Choose the Blank page option after naming your page. You should be taken to a blank article. This is where you'll put all your king's information, such as code and text! Viewing Code Update: The code is also available on the Here! Once you go on my page to retrieve the code, it will be locked. HOWEVER, you should still be able to copy it and paste it on another page! Once you copy the code, fill in the relevant information, and then hit "publish". And you should be all set! Category:Guidelines